The Rise, The Fallen
by Kosmic
Summary: Jack Frost known at the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun has in doubt gotten himself in trouble or has he? Elsa Queen of Arendelle may herself have gotten twisted in Jack Frost fun. (Movies are own by their own companies) (Title may change) (Beta-reader wanted)
1. Chapter 1

The town of Arendelle is in silence, the citizens waiting and hoping for a miracle. The silence was almost deafening, well almost. There are the children who seem to have no care, laughing and having fun. That had made some adults smiling.

The children themselves were sad like the grownups, it was thanks to Jack Frost they were having fun. He could not let have had kids look sad, he had to do something to cheer up. He had no idea what was wrong with the village.

"Come on snow fight!" Jack cheered even though no one could see nor hear him.

"At least the children are happy." Jack heard one of the adults say. "Yea" said another with a half-smile.

"I just hope our kings new born get well. A high fever if we heard right, I truly hope the doctors can help our new princess." Jack now understood why everyone was sad, he frowned then went to investigate.

Sure Jack liked to have fun and be mischief but if he could he would help. Seeing everyone smile is better would be better. The thought crossed his path "Hero" if he could do something, even making Santa Claus good list.

Jack got to the castle after dancing of roof to roof to get there. He searched till he found a small baby girl with a doctor. The doctor look sad then turn to the door.

"I am sorry my majesty, I have done everything I could. If she were at least a year older medication might help but this young age I am sorry. Her temperature is too high." The doctor spoke as the queen began to cry into her hands.

"Hunny" the king said staying strong to comfort her.

Even Jack felt sad, what could he do? He is a spirit even if he could touch the baby what could he do.

Jack enter through the window ignoring the queen, king, and doctor. Bending down to the baby "Hey I wish I could help you." Jack hand shook a bit, maybe he could. Maybe as the spirit of winter he could save her. He slowly moved his hand over the baby child and with his index finger on her forehead.

The baby began to cry making Jack jump back as the doctor turned back to her. The doctor felt her forehead checked the pulse. The doctor smiled "it's a miracle" he made a quick laughed grabbing everyone attention.

"Elsa, she will be okay?" The king asks as the doctor nods. The queen rushed over to her crying baby. "Elsa my baby girl."

Jack smiled, he did not even know he had it in him. He truly did not. "Maybe now your citizens will be at ease" he knew he could not be heard but the thought they could made him happy.

Jack jumps out the window "Wind take me somewhere I can have fun" as when asked the wind took Jack away from Arendelle. He looked back onto the town knowing he will have to come back. He held onto his staff with one hand as he looked at his hand he used to help "Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I am looking for a beta reader since I make do make mistakes. If anyone could help out in that area or maybe point me to some that would be a great help. I know I am not perfect and make many mistakes. I will give said beta reader the freedom to change what they want as long as the idea/concept of the chapter. As well let them know what "key" words to keep. Beta Reader will get credited on each chapter on their work.

Jack was laying down eyes closed on a bed. Sure he does not actually need to sleep but to lie down and rest is another thing. Where was he actually, lying down? In North's workshop where he is welcomed and his own personal quest room. Even so he was resting in North's room, in North's bed.

As Jack rested his subconsciousness was at work, reminding him of the years past. Of all his visits to Arendelle to help, keep an eye on Elsa. He had witnessed so much, from her isolation to last year event revealing her powers.

Jack knows about isolation all too well. He had tried to make contact with Elsa only to make matters worse for her. He tried whispering in her ears softly to make it lightly snow in her room. The whispers in hope maybe she could hear him that did not work, and the light snowfall made her, even more, afraid that her powers were growing.

Last year Jack had finally become a guardian and the events Elsa no longer hid her powers. Jack had almost forgotten about her till North yelled at him for making a snow storm. It took Jack a minute to figure out who it was until North said where the snow storm was. Afterwords an hour of North apologizing to Jack.

Jack had revealed to the guardians of Elsa and him visiting her, only to leave out that he had given her the powers she has. The other guardians were not sure how to approach the matter of a human with powers similar to Jack. Jack did his best to convince them not to approach it and just let it go. To no avail as it was agreed for someone always to have an eye on her, even asking other spirits on this matter.

Jack still lying down feels like he does not have the power to help Elsa. "Jack!" Jack alarmed grabs his staff jumping off North's bed avoiding a grab from North himself.

"Why? Why do you use my room my bed when you have a perfectly good one just for you Jack?" North asks holding back his anger.

"I have used the bed North but I always wondered how comfortable yours was, and oh it is so comfy North." Jack retorted as North eyes him seeing if he was lying to him or not. Only to get a quick laugh then.

"I'll admit Jack, my bed is rather comfy. It took a good year to make by the yetis. Only in the future don't you dare try to lay on my bed again." North tells Jack who the entire time was smiling.

"Cupid will be leaving Arendelle soon, and Bunny will take his…"North began only to get interrupted by Jack. "I will gladly take Bunny turn since it is summer, no snow days in summer."

North gave a strong look at Jack, Jack would always jump to watch Elsa. North knows the history Jack has with the Ice Queen but he could feel in his belly there is more to it. He feels as if Jack has yet told the full story, no ales North is happy Jack is taking his guardianship seriously.

"Alright, go. I will contact Bunny to let him know you will be watching over her. Just promise me one thing Jack, don't get too involved." As North finished Jack took off with the wind from the window saying "no promise."

-Rise-

Elsa had a very busy. Ever since she woke up she had a paper to read over and occasionally sign off on. She had a talk with council about trades of other kingdoms dismissing anything dealing with the Southern Isles and Wesselton. She had to address her citizens to break rumors such as potential war and that herself Elsa was in a relationship with a random guy. Lastly to deal with her sister Anna with one of those rumors and to have fun.

It was certainly a long day for Elsa and she was ready for bed. Dress in her nightgown she sat on her bed taking notice of a cup of water and ice with a note. It was a note from her sister Anna apologizing about her little rumor as well stated "You need a boyfriend." Elsa just giggles at her sister attempt but accepts the cup of ice water, drinking it.

Elsa had the thought of finding a guy but it is not as it is. She is a queen so she could not just pick a random guy, she would have to take a prince or king. Then there are her own requirements in the guy, she could let go of a few since there is no perfect man. Last but not least, she is not ready for a relationship.

Elsa looked out her window looking at the first star she could see. "Wishing on a star, such a childish thought." She told herself but for the last couple of months, she could some hope. Elsa has been having nightmares, and who knows maybe a wish is what she needs.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Elsa started then clears her throat. "I wish to vanquish these nightmares these fears tonight." Elsa finished then laughs at herself for the attempted, then goes to bed.

Elsa slept letting her dreams come to her in hopes of no more nightmares. It all began with her still young hiding in her room as her powers spread out of control. A young man rushes into her room from the window. "Elsa!"

The young looking Elsa looks up at him scared. A teen boy in snow white hair and icy blue eyes looked into her eyes. He wore a blue long-shirted hoody and brown pants tied at the end of his legs. He wields a shepherd like a staff.

"Who… Who are you? What do you want?" The young Elsa asked scared of him.

"You still don't see me or hear can you? Hey come on Jack Frost spirit of winter and fun is here." Jack said in a soft voice as Elsa snapped out of her own body now looking down at her younger self who is hiding her face.

Elsa watched as this Jack sits next to younger self. "Hey come on stop crying snowflake. I am here we can talk about this you know. I will always be here, just believe in me." Jack began to whisper in young Elsa ear.

This made Elsa who was watching this have her heart ache. "This is only a dream Elsa get ahold of yourself." A tear had escaped her eyes as the scene then changed.

Elsa could tell it was a different night of her young self, this time, this Jack was frosting her window with a bunny, and fairies. He then animates making them dance towards her young then make them explode in snowflakes. Her younger self-looks up seeing this begins to freak out scared. "Conceal don't feel, it's getting stronger."

"No, don't conceal and feel. Don't be afraid snowflake and embrace who you are… please." Jack said looking sad feeling sad but forces a smile. "Come on let's have some fun."

Elsa watches with a small smile. Even if it is a dream it feels like someone was looking out for her. She could see that this Jack was trying to help, trying to stay happy the whole time.

"Fear" Elsa broke out hearing a new voice as her dreamscape changes altogether.

Elsa was on a frozen over the harbor with boats with both of Southern Isle and Wesselton flags on them. The town and castle of Arendelle were in flames and broken up by cannon balls. Screams of her citizens could be heard and slowly growing silent.

"My nightmare," Elsa told herself scared as both invading armies surrounded her. She quickly put up an ice wall around blocking arrows and gun shots. Hans with a few soldiers had jump through beforehand with swords in hand.

Elsa remembering this nightmare knew at any minute Anna would get through the ice walls with the help of Kristoff, and once she does she jumps forward to protect her from Hans. Each time Elsa could not stop it but this time, she did not want to see it Elsa releases all of her magic to create a snow storm.

"No! No! Not again! Never again!" Elsa yells in her dream frighten and scared. She held up this storm throwing Hans and anyone else into the fury of her snow storm.

"Elsa!" Elsa could hear her sister voice. She heard Anna a couple more times calling her name till she woke up. Anna had shaken her pointing out the window of the storm.

Elsa had mistakenly created a snow storm. She quickly jumps out of her bed thinking of her thoughts of her love for her sister to calm the storm to get rid of it. Doing so it felt like something or someone was already trying to calm the storm. A quick flash of light blue lightning went through the storm making it disappear all at once. Elsa felt it and saw it wondering what it was.

"Elsa are you okay, you must have had a nightmare," Anna said quickly hugging her sister worried.

-Fall-

Jack was almost at Arendelle he could see the castle. Once he got closer through a snow storm erupted in his face. This took Jack by surprise, he got worried for Elsa. He looked around trying to think of a way to get rid of this sudden snow storm. A smile crossed his face as he stood up on his staff. "With fun of course."

Jack using his staff like a snowboard or like a surfboard was now riding the wind with one of his hands skimming the outer wall of the snow storm. He could not get rid of the snow but he lighten it and guide pieces of it away. He could feel it working and gave himself a wahoo.

Jack then felt someone else was trying to calm the snow storm. "That my girl snowflak…" Jack could not finish what he said as his powers and Elsa powers connected shattering the wind with a light blue flash of light. He was flung off as he was separated from his staff.

Jack landed in a forest across the castle by the harbor water, his staff lands in a pile of snow sticking out in the castle courtyard.


End file.
